


Unforeseen Circumstances

by chupcake



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupcake/pseuds/chupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Han Soo's life has been entangled with a popular K Pop group in the most unimaginable way possible. Even she doesn't believe how it happened, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foreword

"You know, you're different from what I've imagined," said Han Soo disappointedly.  
Jongin threw her a glare.  
"You don't have any right to say that. Who do you think you are? You're probably just a pathetic sasaeng. I bet you plotted all of this just to be around us, didn't you?" He said, words laced with spite.  
She felt it like a stab. His words. His tone. The way he looked at her. She wanted to say so much. She wanted to defend herself. She wanted to get angry and yell at him, but in that moment there was one emotion that overpowered everything else. Hurt.  
Choi Han Soo does not cry in front of others.  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Jongin," she says before walking out and building the distance between them. Both physically and emotionally.


	2. Strange Things

Han Soo was starving. Had she any idea that the interview process was going to be this tedious, she would've stuffed her bag with copious amounts of samgak kimbap. She clutched her bag regretfully as she waited in an empty room.

The door of the room was thrown open as a man in his late thirties walked in "Han Soo-sshi, you better get going. We're done here."

Did this mean she didn't get the job? Oh well, I guess it was a far shot anyway. She sulked out of the building and walked absentmindedly.

"Han Soo-sshi, where are you going? The car is this way." It was the same man as before.

"Eh? Car?" She asked, dumbfounded.

What was happening? Did they feel bad for her? Was she that pitiful for applying for this job, that they offered her a ride home?

"Here is the address," He said as he handed her a piece of paper.

"And the keys." He dropped a set of keys into her palm.

Was he asking her to park the car there? It's not uncommon for these companies to order people around. What if she stole the car? She could get a good amount of money selling it. It could help pay her education loans. She pushed aside such stray thoughts and walked around to the door.

Han Soo pulled up her already zipped hoodie over her head and got into what she anticipated to be an extremely cold car. She looked for the heater but couldn't figure out how to get it started. Only beeping noises were heard as she began to blindly push some buttons.

She huffed and decided to give up as she put the car into drive. She drove around the streets of Seoul to finally arrive at the said destination on the scrap of paper. She arrived outside a restaurant on a lonely street. This was where the man wanted it to be parked, she thought. She began to grab her bag and switch off the engines when she heard doors behind her open. Holy shit, now she knew why she was here. She was going to be beaten up by thugs. This was because she walked into the studio without permission, wasn't it? Oh god, she knew SM was cutthroat but not like this!

"I swear I didn't hear anything! I was just looking for some water and walked into the studio. I didn't mean to-" She tried to say as she heard multiple bodies shuffle at the back but her voice just came out really thick and dry with fear.

"Ah hyung! It's really cold in here why are you sitting in here without the heater on?" She heard someone say. However, it was not the voice of a thug. The opposite, in fact. It was a smooth voice filled with genuine concern. She slowly turned to her right to confirm if her guess was right. She regretted it  as soon she did because she accidently pressed the horn.

She heard muttering at the back, but above all of that she heard a whine that she would know from anywhere.

"Aaahhh Hyuuuuuuuunnnng! You'll wake the neighbours! Why did you do that?"

Han Soo heard dramatic horror movie violins play in her head.

She clutched the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

She was in a car with Exo.


	3. We Don't Bite

Han Soo drove in silence to the second address on the paper that was handed to her by the man back at the office. 

None of the members said much either. Just the random chatter. They seemed to be exhausted. Of course, how could they not be? They probably had a tight schedule today, she thought. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't a fan. She had been to at least one concert at every comeback. So to be driving Exo, was thrilling to say the least.

Halfway to the destination she began to hear soft snores coming from the back. She looked to her right to see Suho look outside the window, deep in thought. He must have a lot on his mind. Being a leader didn't come easy. She wanted to comfort him but thought it was best to leave it alone, lest she expose herself. She didn't know what kind of situation this was or why she was in it. All she knew was there were nine tired and sleepy boys in this car and she wanted to take care of all of them. 

She pulled up at what she assumed to their dorm. She heard Baekhyun say something at the back and Chanyeol laughed. It was nice to see that those two were just the same off screen. She smiled at the thought that they knew how to keep things light even through all the stress. She stayed in the driver's seat as she carefully watched all nine of them leave the car and walk into their dorm building.

She let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding. Han Soo bit her lip and looked around her while figuring out what to do next. This entire day was a mess. As if to remind her that this was all real, her phone rang.

"Hello" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Yeah, it's me, Mr. Kang. I gave you the keys and address. Are you back at the dorm?" Said a mans voice.

Han Soo cleared her throat. "Uh, yeah I just parked the car. Speaking of which, what should I do with it? I still have the keys and-" She was cut off before she had a chance to finish.

"What should you do with it? Han Soo-sshi, I thought you said you were clear about the responsibilities of a manager." 

Her heart started beating erratically against her ribcage and her eyes flew open wide. 

Manager? What was she hearing?

"M-Manager?" She managed to get out.

"Yes, manager. Okay I have to get off the phone I don't have time, but make sure you drive them to the location that I will text you shortly. Make sure you're there at exactly 8 am." 

"Wait, what-" She started, but heard the line go dead on the other end.

"What?" She said to no one in particular. When she walked into SM for the interview, she thought she'd be handling the rookie girl group or trainees or something along those lines, but definitely not Exo, for crying out loud. 

She rested her head on the steering wheel and groaned. Exo had a schedule tomorrow at 8. How would she tell them? She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the situation at hand, but she could feel herself slowly drift into darkness. 

Thump. Thump. 

Han Soo shut her eyes tighter and ignored the annoying noise.

Thump, thump, thump. 

She blindly opened the door out of frustration.

"What do you-" She started to say, but she felt all the color drain from her face.

There was a face staring right at her wearing a huge question mark in his expression.

It was Kim Jongin.

"Who are you?" He asked simply.

Han Soo laughed. 

"I guess I'm your manager." 

He didn't look like he believed her. She didn't blame him, she didn't believe it either.

Jongin's eyebrows were knit together in confusion.

"Are you a fan?"

"No!" She blurted out.

At this, he looked a bit offended.

She sighed. 

"I mean, yes I am a fan. I like you guys but I am also your manager." She said slowly, as though Jongin wasn't the only one that needed the convincing. 

She held up her index finger and said, "Hold on, I'll prove it to you." 

Han Soo rummaged for something in her bag and found what she was looking for- a file. Jongin was observing her cautiously with distrust as she did so. She opened the file and pulled out the interview letter from SM which had her details.  He took the file from her hands as she held it out for him.

He let his eyes linger over her, as if to study her in case she made a run for it before he looked at the file.

"Choi Han Soo? They hired a woman to be our manager? Is that allowed?" Jongin asked, voicing her concern as well.

"Hey, that's what I've been trying to figure out. This entire situation seems far from reality." She mumbled.

Jongin still seemed unconvinced, but he stopped seeing her as a stalker at least. He handed the file back to her.

"I forgot my phone. Can you pass it to me? It's in the seat behind you." Jongin said drowsily.

She reached behind her and searched the surface of the seat with her hand till it handed on a hard object.

As she gaved him the phone she saw the stickers at the back and smiled. 

"What's so funny?" He questioned.

"The stickers. I see you still use the stickers that the fans gave you. It's sweet." She told him.

Jongin narrowed his eyes at her response, but she thought she saw a hint of a smile. Jongin was attractive. There was no debate. He had his own charms. He was attractive and adorable at the same time.

"Are you sure you're not just a fan?" He asked as he walked towards the dorm.

Han Soo shut the door and looked at the area surrounding her. She blew air into her hands to keep them warm. There was no sign of life. It looked kind of creepy, especially with the howling of the cold winter wind. She bit her lip anxiously as she tried to get comfortable so that she could get a few hours of sleep before she had to wake up Exo. Maybe when she woke up this would all be a dream.

She was just letting her eyes close, when she heard a thump.

She was afraid to open her eyes. Maybe she could ignore it. But then, she heard a familar muffled voice.

It was Jongin.

"What are you doing?" He asked, smirking at her.

"Um, sleeping?"

Jongin crossed his arms.

" I can't just let you freeze to death here. " 

He switched off the engine and gestured her to follow him.

"Jongin, it's fine. You guys probably are stuffed as it is. I don't want to invade your space.

"I don't know what opinion you have of idols, but we're not heartless. Come on." 

Han Soo grabbed her bag and got out of the car hesitantly. Jongin lead her into the building and up the stairs. At the end of the third flight, Han Soo was out of breath.

"Why aren't we using the elavator?" She managed to huff out.

"I have claustrophobia." She heard him say quietly.

This was the first time that she was hearing this. Of course she is. She didn't expect the media to capture everything about their lives. Although they would definitely love to. She hated that. She couldn't begin to imagine how it's like not to have a personal life; to have every move and action judged. She would do all that is in her power in order to ensure that these boys' personal lives were kept to themselves, as long as she was their manager.

"Plus, how do you expect to be our manager when you're this unfit."

"I'm not the one that needs to dance on stage." She mumbled.

After reaching the fifth floor, Jongin walked towards the end of the corridor and opened the door. 

"Home sweet home," He said as he dropped her keys on the kitchen table and stretched. 

"I think everyone is asleep already, so we'll just have to do introductions tomorrow." 

Just at that moment Han Soo's stomach growled, reminding her that she hasn't eaten anything all day.

She cringed and grabbed her stomach.

Jongin laughed softly and said, "Sounds like you need food. What would you like?"

"Ah, no I'm okay. I can manage and if I'm that hungry, I'm sure I can find something outside."

"Have you seen how it is outside? There's nothing in this area. And it didn't sound like you can manage. If your stomach keeps grumbling like that, it's bound to wake the members. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Jongin asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Jongin-" Han Soo started, but he protested.

"I'm hungry too. So it's not a big deal. I'll make something for the both of us. If you want you can freshen up or something till then. The bathroom is at the end of the corridor."

She hesitated, not knowing what to do.

Seeing this, Jongin said, "Don't worry, we don't bite," He smirked. "...most of the times."


	4. Awkward Introductions

Han Soo walked into the bathroom as per Jongin's instructions.

She crinkled her nose. She was in a bathroom shared by nine boys. There were probably girls out there who would gladly jump at an opportunity to clean Exo's bathroom. However, she was not looking forward to this. She could not fathom using it before it was minimally sanitized. Spotting a shampoo bottle, she dropped a little of the product into a wet tissue and began to clean the counter top and moved onto the toilet seat. Han Soo whined as she cleaned.

In the end, it was rewarding. She felt a sigh of relief leave her lips while she stood under the shower head. Thankfully she packed knowing that she might have to start immediately. She made do with the hand towel in her bag and walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and a fresh change of clothes.

The dorm wasn't as small as she thought it would be. It was like a huge house, in fact. There might have been about five rooms and three bathrooms.

The smell of food filled the dorm as she made her way to the source. She walked into the kitchen to notice Jongin standing over the stove with his back towards her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

When she walked forward she saw that there was ramyun bubbling in a pot. She felt herself grow impatient.

"Grab two bowls from the end of the counter, will you?" He asked.

"There might not be much I can make, but let me assure you that I make the best ramyun ever." He said, glancing at her and doing a double take.

"Your hair is wet. You're going to get sick if you leave it that way."

He left her in the kitchen while she stared at the food in the pot. She began to salivate. Maybe she could sneak a bite before he got back. As she was about to dip her chopsticks into the pot, something soft was thrown onto her head. Han Soo pulled it down to see what it was. A towel.

"Don't worry, it's clean." He assured her, as if he read her mind.

A smile formed her lips and thanked him softly as she began to dry her hair with Jongin's towel.

She watched him as he carefully emptied the contents of the pot into the two bowls. She had only now noticed that he was not wearing the same clothes as before. Jongin was dressed in a comfortable light brown cotton shirt and black sweats. His hair was free from any kind of product as it fell softly, almost as though it was tickling his forehead. As he came closer and placed a tray on the dining table where she was sitting, she noticed that like her, he wasn't wearing any make up either.

"I would say take a picture, but I guess you don't need to since you'll be seeing me every day." He said, smiling playfully at her.

"It's not-It's just that you look different. Not in a bad way!" She cursed under her breath.

Jongin chuckled as he looked at her and said, "Don't worry. At least now we don't have to worry how about horrible we look without make up. We've seen everything."

Horrible without make up? Nice. She couldn't argue with that. She probably looked like death itself at that moment. She played with the ramyun in her bowl.

"Which you don't by the way," He said, breaking the silence. "Look horrible I mean."

Jongin looked hesitant and awkward, so she helped ease the situation.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." She said, right before digging into her food.

He watched her finish the bowl of ramyun in merely  a minute. And he thought _he_ was hungry. He laughed and pushed his bowl to her.

"Ah, Jongin- I'm good, it's okay." She started.

"I'm not doing it for you remember? I don't want the monstrous growls of your stomach to wake us up. You'd think there was a wolf in here." He said, looking smug.

Kim Jongin just made his own song references and he was prouder than ever. She could not believe Kai and Jongin were the same people. Kai, who was charismatic and sexy. Jongin, who made dumb jokes and was proud of them. Jongin, Kai, Nini and whatever other names were to come, she liked all of them she decided.

 

Han Soo sighed. She had interviews to attend. She had to wake up. She sighed again as she opened her eyes.

"Annyeong." There was someone hunched over and staring at her from above.

Han Soo thrashed and managed to wake up, probably looking petrified.

Sehun was looking at her with his head tilted to one side and an apple in his hand.

Exo! In a shocking turn of events, she was their manager.

"Not that I'm complaining about a stranger sleeping on our couch, but it'd be nice to know who you are." Sehun said, amused at her presence.

She opened her mouth to answer him but Suho pulled him back and answered for her.

"She's our manager."

"Can everyone come out?" Suho called out.

No one replied or showed up.

Suho placed his hands on his hips and muttered, "These guys won't listen, will they?"

Han Soo bit back a smile. I guess it wasn't just an on-screen thing. She's seen Suho complain on varieties that no one ever listened to him, but she thought that was all for show.

"Hey Kids! Get in here!" He now hollered.

All of them slowly tumbled out of their rooms like children.

Suho looked around.

"Where are Jongin and Baekhyun?"

"Jongin's still sleeping, as usual." Kyungsoo answered.

"And Baekhyun is in the bathroom." Sehun added.

"What's going on hyung? And who is this? Yah! Did one of you get into a scandal?" Chanyeol asked, pointing towards Han Soo and looking around.

Han Soo started to shake her head and explain when Suho spoke.

 "No one is getting into scandals. This is Choi Han Soo," He gestured down to her. She was still backed away on the couch, covering herself with her sheets. She's meeting Exo and she looks like trash.

"Han Soo-sshi is our manager." He continued.

"What?!" They exclaimed in unison.

"She's a woman!" Chanyeol exclaimed.

"No shit." Han Soo muttered.

"Mr. Kang called me a while ago. Our old manager had some personal issues so he left. She was the only person who was available. She was supposed to be a manager for the trainees, but since they don't have any immediate schedules, she will be working with us." Suho told them.

The boys in the room weren't the only ones hearing this news for the first time. So that's what had happened.

Suho turned to look at her.

"Hello Han Soo-sshi, I'm Exo's leader Suho, but you can call me Joonmyeon. I hope we get along well!" There was warmth in Suho's voice as he beamed at her.

They finished introducing themselves one by one when Baekhyun ran into the living room and said, "Okay, who is the pervert holding onto women's lingerie?"

He was holding a bra in his hand, Han Soo's bra. Shit! It must have fallen out of her bag last night. She bit her lip in embarrassment and started to bury herself under the blankets when Jongin walked in from behind Baekhyun and grabbing the bra casually before placing it inside her bag.

The boys in the room started to clear their throats to avoid the awkward situation and walked away into their rooms to save her from her embarrassment.

"Wait! Who is she? Does it belong to h-" She heard Baekhyun say, but Minseok covered his mouth with his hands and dragged him away.

Joonmyeon rubbed his neck and laughed in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, we'll be careful from next time. Let me know if you need anything" He offered her a warm smile.

"That's supposed to be my line." She says, laughing lightly. She felt at ease around Joonmyeon; she felt comfortable. Maybe that's why he was such a good leader.

"Well, let's help each other out then!" He says in finality before leaving.

Han Soo breathes out a sigh of relief. Would living with Exo always be like this? When she remembered that managers lived with the groups that they managed, she groaned. She rubbed her eyes and jumped up. 8 am! She had to take them for their morning schedule. She checked her phone. It read 7 am. She panicked.

"Don't worry." She heard Jongin say, as he gulped his juice on the table. "They know about the schedule."

She let out a breath and sank back into the couch.

Her old normal life as she knew it, was now over.

Choi Han Soo sighed.

What else does her life with Exo have in store for her?

 

 


End file.
